Fortune Discovery of a lifetime: Dawn's Awakening!
Ryu Draco is meditating in his room. He was at peace as he was smiling. Then, he sense a ki. One not of the village, but this one felt familiar. Dawn Yami covered in cuts and running as she pants. "got to run" The Dragon Bestial opens his eyes and sniffs the scent. He gasp in shock. " this scent! This is dawn! But how did she find this place? No one can find this place with such ease! " he jumps out of his bedroom window and he lands on his feet. Then he begins to run very fast. Dawn falls over and passes out bleeding. Ryu runs faster as he sees her collapse on the ground. He picks her up and he yells to the medic. " help! I need a medic! She is badly injured and bleed! " Ryu shouted. A elder lady ran to Ryu and she checks her pulse. Then she looks at him. " she is not like us." The elder said. " I know she is not. But i cannot let someone die when i have the power to do so. " He said. " she has magic in her! It is forbidden for one to be here! " The elder yelled. " you think i do not know?! If you cannot help me, then i will do it myself! " he said as he holds her close. The elder nods and he begins to walk away, telling him to follow her. Ryu stood up and he begins to walk with her in hand, ignoring the blood on him. They reached the tent and laid her down on a bed. Ryu left so the lady can do her job. " heal well." Ryu said as he stood outside. Dawn keeps bleeding. The elder begins to clean her wounds and begins to put high-level medicine on the wounds. She checks her pulse and he sighs " she is weak. She need to fight it. " she said. " who could have done this to her? " Ryu asked. "no stop!" dawn yells as she is passed out and bleeding. " at this rate, she will die. She need the healing herb. It's the only way. " she said. " i have one here. Save her." Ryu said to the old lady. "stop! don't do it! you'll kill him!" she yalls as she is passed out and bleeding. The elder begins her treatment and she grabs the herb from Ryu and puts it on her wounds. She was concerned and annoyed at the same time. Dawn just lays there passed out breathing heavily. After a few minutes, the elder gets up and leaves. He looks Ryu and sighs. " i did all that i can. Now she needs to make it on her own. Once she heals, she needs to leave. " ....that i know. " Ryu said as he looks at Dawn sadly. dawn just lays there breathing slowly. Ryu walks next to her and he sits next to her and watches her. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he was drawn to her. But, he can't as it is forbidden to love and outsider of the village. Still, he cares for her health. " get well. " he said quietly. dawn's breathing gets slower. Ryu looks at her and he was very worried about her. Dawn's breathing gets harder. " is she okay? She must be still or the wounds will reopen. " ryu said in a worried tone. Dawn stops moving all together, breathing very lightly and very slowly. Ryu puts his hand over her head and he closes his eyes. her soul and body needs rest. Now i need to watch over her. The Dragon Bestial said. Dawn's breathing starts returning to normal. Ryu begins to do a handstand and watching her sleep. her skin color starts to return. Ryu begins to alot of push-ups as he watched her heal. dawn rolls over in her sleep. Ryu keeps doing push-up and he smiles at her. dawn rolls out of the bed not waking up. He rubs her hair and he gets up and he walks away only a few feet away. " i will not let anyone hurt you. " ryu said. slowly sits up very weak. He runs to her and he helpa her up. " easy there. Don't movw too much. " Ryu said to her. "who are you? where am I?" dawn weakly asks. " my name is Ryu Draco. Soon leader of the Dragon God tribe. You were bleeding and almost died. I made sure that you survive. " Ryu said. "why?" dawn asks. " because i hate death. " he said sadly. "i have nothing to give you." " it is okay. Just seeing you alive is good enough for me. " Ryu said to her. "What you mean?" " u-uh um. I..i am just glad you're okay. " Ryu said with a blushed face. "Why?" " y-you sure ask alot of questions.." Ryu said to her. "So?" " because i wanted to protect you. Not many people wanted to save you. " Ryu said as he looks away. "no one wants to save me." " well i am different. What is your name? " Ryu asked. "dawn." " that is a beautiful name. Nice to meet you dawn. " he said with a smile. "And you?" Dawn asks her wings folding over her shoulders. " my name is Ryu Draco. Nice to meet you Dawn. " he said to her. "really?" " yes. Why do you ask? " Ryu asked her. "I'm weak." " no you are not. You are very strong to me. " Ryu said with a blush. "No I'm not if I was I wouldn't of needed to become this!" " To become? You were tested on? " Ryu said to her. "Yes" " i am sorry. I did not know. " Ryu said to her. "I picked it" " oh? Why?" He sits in front of her and looks at her. "For power" " power? For what? " Ryu asked. "Revenge" " revenge? By who? " Ryu asked. "Exia rose" " what did he do to you? " he asked her. "Lost control and gave nme this" points the the scar over her face. " that is horrible. I am very sorry. " Ryu said to her. "But the thing is when he killed Astray he cried" " i see. That must have been hard for you." He said to her. "Why would he cry?" " i do not know. Maybe he was dealing with an inner turmoil problem." Ryu said. "You think so." Dawn looks at him. "Have we met?" " yes. We have. " Ryu said. "When?" " We..er..we meet when i was trying to leave you, but you showed concerned about me...and my wound. " Ryu said. "That was you?" " y-yes. " Ryu said as he was getting red. "Oh." Dawn says as she laughs. Ryu was quiet as he was as red as a tomato and he looks down. "You ok?" " y-yeah. " Ryu said as he rubs his shoulder that had the wound. "You're hurt!" " i-i am okay Dawn. It is just a scratch. " Ryu said as he keeps rubbing the wound. "Did I do it? And don't lie!" " when i was throwing you away, i must have reopened my wound. " Ryu touched his wound and hisses in pain. "Because of me." Tries to get up but her legs buckle as blood drips from her lips. Ryu ran to her and helps her to sit down. " please do not move so much! You are still injured. Please relax." Ryu said to her as he was worried. "I'm fine" " No you are not! You have blood dropping from your lips. " Ryu grabs a towel and cleans the blood from her lips. "Why are you helping me!" Dawn cries. Ryu didn't even had to time to hold his feelings back as he said the forbidden words of his tribe. He wipes her tears. " because i really care about you Dawn. " he blushes harshly as he said that. "What?" " because i want you to get better. Please do not cry dawn. It will make me cry." Ryu said as he was about to shed a tear. "Why?" " because i want you to be safe. I do not want you to overexert yourself. I..i.." Ryu said as he was having a hard time with his emotions. "Yes?" " this is forbidden of my tribe, but...i..i l-like you. " Ryu said to her with a blushed face. "As a friend?" " m-more as a friend. " Ryu mumbled. "What!" " you know that's forbidden Ryu. Liking an outsider, but you seem serious. " the Elder lady walked in their conversation. " you have been listening to my conversation this whole time didn't you old lady. " Ryu said in a anger tone. Dawn sighs sadly then coughs up some blood. " ah! Hold on! " Ryu grabs the medicine from the floor and grabs a towel to cleab her face. " that's not good. I thought she was healing lady! " Ryu snarled at the old woman. " she was until she shouted. She need to relax and lay back down, her wounds were serious to the point of death. Also, the villagers needs to see you now. They are very anxious. " the elder said to him. " now? But dawn is still hurt. I can't leave her alone in this state. If i go, you need to watch her. Seeing her like this, makes me want to beat up the person who hurt dawn. To hurt her like that, deserve punishment!" Ryu said as he balled his fist up so hard that hand started to bleed. "You can't fight them. Go your needed more out there than in here." " you sure dawn? " his eyes shows worry. "I'm fine. Just go!" Dawn says lying. Ryu reluctantly moves away as he pat her shoulder and leaves her to go outside the tent. " that boy...he truly likes you. " the Elder said to her. "I know. But can't." Dawn cries. " can't what? Love him back? Are you really letting the past getting in the way of happiness? You do that, you will live your life with much regret. You only live once dawn. Make the right choice. " The Elder said as she was cleaning up her wounds and gave her space. "It's just that anyone I love or become friends with get hurt and/die." Dawn cries. " i understand dawn. I really do. My whole life was like that. Over and over. But i finally met the man i love and have many children. All my past lovers has died, but not my current one. You can't let the past stop you dawn. Ryu likes you, hell, even more than you think. He protects you from his tribesmen because of fear. Don't crush his heart Dawn. " She said that with a hint of warning. "I don't want to hurt him, but he will even if I don't." Dawn says sadly. " He wouldn't hurt you. By the look in his eyes, you are very important to him. He never felt anything like this before. Just think about it and please be his first friend. " the Elder said. "I don't know if I can." Dawn cries. The Elder walked to her and hugs her. " you can. Don't let your past stop you." The Elder said. "I'm being hunted." " you think that stops Ryu? He knows this too. He gets hunted all the time when he leaves this place by us Elders orders. His life is in constant danger. But he is too strong to die dawn. Seeing you gives him strength Dawn." She said. " she need to move around! " ''' one of the tribesmen yelled at Ryu. The person sounds hateful. " she can't. She needs to heal up and rest. If anyone of you lay a hand on her in any way, you will feel a real dragon's wrath here. That's not what this tribe is about and never will be. Now back to patrol '''Now. " Ryu said with a growl. Dawn sighs sadly. "He is right I need to leave " " no. Please don't go. You're not healed yet. " Ryu said sadly. "Why not?" He walks to her and holds her hand and looks at her eyes. " because i really like you and i want you to be safe. " He said to her. "Really?" Dawn cries. He rubs her tears and he smiles as he looks at her red eyes with his red eyes. " yes dawn really. I mean this from my heart." Ryu said with a blush. "But why?" Dawn cries more. " because you are one of the first people that makes me feel this way. When you shed a tear, i become a storm of rage, sent to punish the one who made that tear. I could go on all day, but i really like you very much. I want make you happy dawn and keep you safe." Ryu said to her. "I don't know what to say." " it is okay. You don't have to say anything. I just want you to know my feelings dawn. " he said as he smiles. "Really?" Dawn smiles. " really dawn. Just give me a chance okay? " Ryu said as he was smiling at her. "Ok!" Nods but holds her arm. "Ow!" Ryu holds her arm for a second and he puts a pain relief sash on her arm and he looks at her. " there. The pain will dissappear soon. Okay? " Ryu smiles as he looks at her. "Thanks." " no problem dawn. " he said as he blushes. "You know you said you liked me?" Dawn asks. " yes dawn i did. It make me blush saying that. " Ryu said looking into her eyes. "Why do you like me?" " the sound of your voice makes my heart beat faster. Your red eyes gives me confidence to face my foe in combat and give me the strength to get back up dawn. Also, your eyes, wings and personality. They are so cute and adorable." Ryu said that last part as he was blushing very hard. Dawn blushes. "S...shut up." She says cutely as she looks away. Ryu looks at her and holds her hands and he smiles at her face. His heart was beating so fast. " so cute. " Ryu chuckles. "S....shut up I said." Dawn says cutely and blushes more. He smiles as he looks at her eyes with his eyes. He really like her. Dawn looks right in to his eyes and smiles. " you have very beautiful eyes Dawn. " he said as he strokes her hair. Dawn giggles as the smiles more. "Thanks" Ryu rubs her cheek and smiles more. " anytime dawn. " He said. "Thanks." Dawn blushes. Ryu got close to her face and he kisses her. He was blushing so hard at the event and holds his hands. Dawn pushes him away blushing. Ryu stood there confused. "Y....you kissed me!" Dawn says blushing. " I'm sorry. You just looked so hot and cute, i couldn't contol myself." Ryu said to her. "Really?" Dawn asks blushing. " yes dawn. I mean it. " He said. "You're not lying?" Dawn asks. He walks to her and looks into her eyes. " Bestials never lie. I mean it well dawn. " Ryu said as he shows her the determination in his eyes. "Oh. You might be lying now!" Dawn laughs. " I'm serious dawn." Ryu said to her. "I know." Dawn smiles. Ryu walks to her holds her hand and he made a confession. " i have never felt this way at all. And i have never met a beautiful girl like you dawn. This is making me blush." He said with a smile. "Really?" He hugs her and holds her hand again. " really. " Ryu said to her. "Oh." Dawn shakes. " yeah. Hey dawn? Can i shows you something? " Ryu said to her. "Sure." " you promised you won't freak out?" Ryu said to her. "Yes" " Each Bestial in this Land has been blessed by the Animal Gods we serve. They differ species to species. We have the power to transforms into that animal fighting form that has great power. Do not tell that to anyone. It must be a secret." The symbol on Ryu's arm begins to glow as his body was engulfed in a orb of light. His body begins to sshow and form reptilian features, such as horns, wings, claws, tails, talon and a dragon snout. As he was done changing, he jumps down from the orb with a new muscular body. His scales was black and his skin is white " that is called Bestial Transformation. That dawn is his Bestial Form." the Elder said to Dawn. Dawn is speechless. "....."